Cinderella and The Beast
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Dua orang berbeda disatukan. Cinta pun bersemi. Summary abal, maaf. Faith Shipping. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**hore~ fic Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's pertama yang bukan songfic :P**

**Warning : Gejeness, Abalness, kejang-kejangess (?) #PLAK (abaikan warning abal ini)**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Cinderella, dan Beauty and The Beast.**

**

* * *

Cinderella and the Beast**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning  
**

Di sebuah kerajaan yang megah, hidup seorang pangeran yang gagah dan tampan. Dia bernama Yusei Fudo. Dia tinggal bersama dua pelayan setianya, Leo dan Luna. Istananya adalah istana terindah sepanjang masa. Bunga mawar tumbuh di halaman rumahnya. Terurus baik oleh Leo dan Luna.

Namun, dibalik kekayaannya itu, Yusei adalah orang yang sombong.

Dia tidak pernah mau menolong orang-orang kesusahan disekitarnya. Dia juga mengusir orang-orang yang datang kerumahnya untuk meminta bantuannya.

Suatu ketika, di hari badai, seorang nenek datang ke istananya. Dia mengetuk pintu istana Yusei perlahan.

Yusei, dengan tatapan kesal, membuka pintunya. "apa maumu, nenek tua?" Tanya Yusei dingin. "kumohon... izinkan aku menginap..." pinta nenek itu. "maaf. Sudah tidak ada tempat untukmu." Jawab Yusei dingin dan hendak menutup pintu.

Nenek itu menahan pintu dengan kakinya. "kumohon... malam inii saja..." pinta nenek itu. Yusei dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus frustasi, memanggil dua pelayannya.

"Luna! Leo! Cepat kemari!"

Luna dan Leo cepat-cepat berlari ke pintu depan. Disana, mereka ditatap dengan putus asa oleh tuan mereka.

"usir nenek jelek ini!" Perintah Yusei sambil menujuk ke arah nenek itu. "apapun perintahmu, kami laksanakan." Dua kembar itu menjawab bersamaan dan berjalan ke depan nenek itu.

"maaf, nek. Bisa tolong pergi dari sini?" Luna menujuk ke jalan dengan lembut.

"t—tapi...—"

"Nek, tuan kami tidak menginginkanmu disini." Leo menambahkan.

"k—kumohon..—"

"pergilah, nenek tua!" Yusei tidak berbasa basi mendorong nenek itu, hingga dia terhuyung-huyung jatuh ke tanah.

Tiba-tiba, nenek itu berubah menjadi seorang peri. Rambut hijau panjangnya tergerai lembut di udara. Ketiga orang itu ternganga.

"Pangeran Yusei... sudah cukup dengan keangkuhanmu... sekarang... kau harus belajar tentang perasaan orang lain..." tukas sang peri sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Seketika pangeran Yusei berubah menjadi seekor serigala. "P—pangeran?" Luna dan Leo berseru panik.

"Luna dan Leo, dampingilah tuan kalian..." lanjut peri itu, menayunkan tongkatnya kearah Luna dan Leo, membuat mereka berubah menjadi dua tikus hijau.

"Kutukan kalian akan hilang ketika Yusei berhasil memahami perasaan orang lain. Sekarang... selamat berjuang, Yusei!" Ujar Peri itu sebelum menghilang.

* * *

-xxxxx-

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, seseorang hendak memulai perjalanannya.

"anak-anakku... apa yang kalian inginkan ketika ayah pulang nanti?" tanya Pak Izinski tua pada tiga gadis dihadapannya.

"ayah, aku ingin gaun-gaun yang indah...!" seru Isabel Izinski, salah satu dari tiga anak itu. Dia adalah anak tertua diantara mereka.

"aku ingin perhiasan! Perhiasan yang berkilau!" Sembur Ai Izinski beberapa detik setelah kakaknya.

Ayah mereka hanya tersenyum. Lalu menatap anaknya yang terkecil, Akiza Izinski.

"kalau Aki? Apa yang Aki mau?" Tanyanya pada anaknya yang terkecil.

"aku... aku hanya ingin seikat bunga mawar," Kata Aki malu-malu. Pak Izinski menatap bingung anaknya sambil menelengkan kepala. "bunga mawar?"

"itu cocok sekali dengan Aki. Hadiah rendahan untuk si monster," Dengus Isabel. Diikuti tawa jahat Ai dan ibu tiri Aki. Aki hanya menunduk dan berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Kalian! Diamlah!" perintah Pak Izinski. Mereka langsung diam dan pelan-pelan mencibir pada Aki.

"kalau itu yang Aki mau, ayah akan bawakan," Ujar Ayah Aki lembut. Aki tersenyum pada ayahnya dan mengangguk.

Tuan Izinski menaiki kereta kudanya dan pergi meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Dasar monster," cibir Ai dengan culas ketika Tuan Izinski sudah agak jauh, lalu pergi bersama Isabel dan ibunya.

"setelah ini, kembalilah bekerja," Ibu tiri Aki mengingatkan sebelum masuk kedalam rumah, dan membanting pintu didepan wajah Aki.

* * *

Repiu please :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Perjanjian

**Lanjutan fic gejeh. Hope ya enjoy =w=b**

**

* * *

Cinderella and The Beast**

**Chapter 2 : Perjanjian**

"Aki! Bawakan bajuku kemari!" Perintah Ai.

"Aki! Dimana kau simpan perhiasanku?" Tanya Isabel.

"Aki! Cepat! Pakaian kotor sudah menumpuk!" Teriak ibu tiri Akiza.

Akiza mengerjakan perintah-perintah keluarga tirinya dengan susah payah. Ai dan Isabel bukan saudara kandungnya. Mereka adalah anak dari Ibu Tiri Akiza. Ibu kandung Akiza sudah lama meninggal. Lalu, ayahnya menikah dengan wanita lain yang sudah mempunyai dua anak. Dan kini, mereka, memerintah Akiza dengan semena-mena.

"Akiza! Kenapa kau lambat sekali?" Pekik Ai kesal. Akiza berlari secepat mungkin ke arah kakak tirinya. "maaf, kak Ai, tadi ibu dan Kak Isabel—"

"jangan banyak alasan!" Ai memotong penjelasan Akiza. "monster sepertimu memang pantas mendapatkan ini!" lanjut Ai culas sambil menumpahkan air minum di sebuah gelas.

Perlakuan seperti itu sudah biasa diterima Akiza, tapi, jika dikatakan monster, dia bisa marah kapan saja. Namun, dia berhasil menahannya.

"kau tidak perlu mengatai aku monster, kan?" Akiza memberanikan dirinya untuk memperingatkan kakak tirinya. "hoo... sudah berani melawan ya?" Ai berkacak pinggang sambil menatap nista adiknya. "hei, kak Isabel! Ibu! Ada yang sok berani disini!"

Isabel dan ibu tiri Akiza mengentikan kegiatan memanjakan diri mereka dan menatap Akiza dengan tatapan lebih nista daripada Ai, membuat keberanian Akiza memudar seketika.

"kamu pikir kamu itu siapa?" tanya Isabel dengan nada menantang. "kau monster! Itulah kau!"

"umm... a—aku...—"

"kau harus tahu diri! Kau monster, mengerti? M-o-n-s-t-e-r." Ai mencoreng arang semakin tebal ke muka Akiza.

"m—maafkan... a—aku..."

"terlambat! Aku punya tempat cocok untuk monster sepertimu!" Ibu tiri Akiza menarik telinga Akiza dan menyeretnya, mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan Akiza.

Ibu tiri Akiza membuka pintu gudang dan memaksa Akiza masuk. "Mulai sekarang, ini adalah kamarmu! Ingatlah itu!" Kata ibu tiri Akiza dengan culas, diikuti cekikikan jahat dari kedua kakak tirinya. Ibu tiri Akiza pun menutup pintu dengan kasar didepan wajah Akiza.

Akiza meringkuk ke pojok, disebelah perapian, memeluk lututnya dan menangis seorang diri, mengingat ayahnya.

"ayah..." bisiknya pelan sebelum dia jatuh tertidur.

-xxxxxxxx-

Sementara itu, Pak Izinski, melanjutkan perjalannya. Kini pekerjaannya telah usai, dan dia kini berjalan dengan kereta kudanya, beserta barang bawaannya, dan oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya menuju rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Pertama begitu pelan, lama-lama hujan itu semakin deras. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berlindung.

Lalu, dia melihat sebuah istana, istana yang begitu besar.

Dia berjalan menggiring kudanya ke istana itu.

"Permisi." Ujarnya sambil mengetuk pintu istana itu.

Pintu itu terbuka. 'Tidak ada orang di dalam,' pikir Pak Izinski. Dia mengikatkan kudanya dibawah sebuah pohon dan masuk kedalam istana itu.

"Halo? Apa ada orang?" Teriak Pak Izinski. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia berjalan menelusuri istana besar itu dan membuka salah satu pintu.

Sebuah kamar.

'baiklah, aku akan beristirahat sebentar disini," Pak Izinski menyerah pada perdebatan batin yang dilakukannya sendiri. Dia berjalan menuju kasur di kamar itu dan tertidur pulas.

-xxxxxxxx-

Setelah beberapa jam tertidur, Pak Izinski membuka matanya dan menguap lebar. Lalu, matanya terkunci di meja kecil dekat kasurnya. Ada sebuah baju yang sepertinya memang ditunjukkan untuknya.

'apa ini memang untukku?' batin Pak Izinski.

"ya. Itu memang untukmu, pak tua." Jawab seseorang dengan dingin, seolah dia bisa membaca pikirannya.

Pak Izinski menoleh kearah suara itu dan terperanjat ketika melihat orang yang bicara padanya.

Monster, atau bisa dibilang begitu, menatapnya tajam dengan mata biru dinginnya yang sedingin es. "Pakailah baju itu." Ulang makhluk itu dengan dingin. "a—ah... a—aku..."

"kau boleh menyentuh apapun disini, tapi, jangan pernah menyentuh bunga mawarku, mengerti?" Makhluk itu memotong kata-kata Pak Izinski.

"s—siapa kau?" Pak Izinski memberanikan diri bertanya. Makhluk itu tidak menjawab dan membuka pintu menuju lorong.

"setelah ini, Leo dan Luna yang akan membimbingmu. Cepatlah bersiap dan pergi dari sini." Ujar Makhluk itu sebelum membanting pintu.

"Leo...? Luna...?" gumam Pak Izinski kebingungan.

"Kau memanggil kami?"

Pak Izinski melihat kebawah dan terperanjat lagi. Kini dua ekor tikus hijau, bicara padanya.

"Aku Leo!" Salah satu tikus dengan bulu yang diikat satu memperkenalkan diri. "dan ini saudaraku, Luna!" dia memperkenalkan yang satunya lagi, yang satu lagi bulunya dikuncir dua. "uh... senang bertemu denganmu, Leo, Luna." Pak Izinski berkata dengan gugup.

"oh! Saatnya makan malam! Pak tua, ikuti kami!" Seru Leo bersemangat sambil berlari keluar mendahului Luna dan Pak Izinski. "maaf soal dia. Dia selalu terlalu bersemangat jika membahas soal makanan." Kata Luna sambil tertawa kecil.

Pak Izinski hanya tersenyum, berusaha menahan tawa.

"ayo, tuan. Ikutlah denganku." Luna berjalan perlahan, mengisyaratkan Pak Izinski mengikutinya. Pak Izinski mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Luna.

Ruang makan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Pak Izinski. Ruang makan itu bisa dihitung ruang makan yang mewah. Meja, Kursi, serta dinding ruangan itu terbuat dari emas yang terpoles bersih, sehingga terlihat begitu berkilau. Piringnya dibuat dari kaca, dan sendok, garpu, serta pisaunya terbuat dari perak asli.

Pak Izinski hanya bisa ternganga lebar.

Setelah selesai makan, Pak Yusei bersiap-siap pulang kerumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju taman, dimana dia mengikat kudanya.

Pak Izinski terpesona oleh rangkaian bunga mawar yang tersusun rapi di semak-semak belukar. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu...

'aku... aku hanya ingin seikat bunga mawar,'

Pak Izinski memutuskan untuk memetik setangkai bunga mawar, untuk menambahkan jumlah bunga di buket bunga untuk Akiza.

Melupakan peringatan dari si monster, dia memetik bunga tersebut.

"KAU!"

Pak Akiza menengok ke belakang, terkejut ketika melihat kehadiran si Monster di belakangnya. "bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menyentuh mawarku?" Seru si Monster dengan wajah garang.

"k—kumohon... m—maafkan a—aku...!" Pinta Pak Izinski ketakutan.

"aku tidak percaya... setelah apa yang kau lakukan... kau melanggar aturanku!" Si Monster tetap menatapnya garang.

Pak Izinski berlutut di depan si monster. "kumohon... maafkan aku... aku punya seorang istri dan tiga anak yang menantiku dirumah...!" pintanya terisak.

"baiklah! Kau kumaafkan! Asalkan... besok, bawalah satu dari anakmu!" Ujar si monster sebelum menghilang.

Pak Akiza tercengang. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak membuat perjanjian itu. Dia mendesah, menggiring kudanya menuju rumahnya, menantikan apa ekspresi keluarganya ketika mendengar hal ini.


End file.
